bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Zahaku
Hi, welcome to The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Zahaku page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kohilaice (Talk) 09:44, 27 July 2009 Helping You Okay, so I created pages for the two Toa that you requested, but I need to know a few things before I can continue this work for you: "What was the color scheme of the Toa who created the Toa Stone the Flengu used to transform?" "What was the color scheme of the Toa who created the Toa Stones the rest of the Toa Ceronox used to transform?" "Is there a Toa Team name you'd rather be used instead of Toa Ceronox for Narmok and company?" ~Åusår 1. Flengu used a Toa Stone from a Toa of Air who was Dark green and and Light green. 2. Old Cyhuku did so white and dark blue. 3. Yes but I cant think of one... its hard. Toa Cerenox is more of a placeholder name. Zahaku Great, what about the rest of the Toa Hytrax, any particularly unifying color scheme? Also, I assume that Cer''onox is still the correct spelling since that's what's on your banner, etc.? ~Åusår The Toa Hytrax Toa Stones wear from six different Toa so Ill tell you another time Zahaku Well, just so you understand, I can't make a ToaHytraxNav until you provide a two-tone color scheme for their team. Anyway, I'll get to work on the ToaCeronoxNav later today. ~Åusår Ahh, I understand, I would say black and silver would best fit the Toa Hytrax. Zahaku ''Two things: First, if you're going to edit despite [[User:Kohilaice|'Kohilå']]'s request not to, please at least take the time to log in, i.e. no more anonymous editing. Second, if you're going to ignore his rules, please make certain your edits include the proper links to both current and future articles, etc. Otherwise you're just creating extra work for the rest of us. ~Åusår About the anonymous editing, I just fixed one thing on flengu's page reguarding what teams he was in and fixed some spelling mistakes on my messages on other members talk pages. Nothing I didnt think I needed to log in for, it took less than five minutes then I left.Im sorry I didnt add a link for Toa Hytrax on Flengu's page but I was in a rush. ~Zahaku Uploading Images In the case of Komodro, you simply go to his page, click on the red link where the picture will go, browse for the picture on your PC, and upload it to the Wiki. For other images, you can just click the "Add Image" link on the lefthand toolbar (next to the green square) and follow the same steps as above. ~Åusår Answers To Your Questions To update an image such as Komodro's you simply click on the image you wish to update and then, under the "File history" section, you click on "Upload a new version of this file" and just do so. As far as the Toa Hytrax go, simply list their names and Kanohi colors and I'll update the Toa Hytrax Nav Bar for you. ~Åusår Adding NavBars Well, it'ss pretty easy to add the NavBars. All you do is find the NavBar you want (for instance, Template:Ka-MatoranNav) and you put it between without the Template: tag. As for creating them, that gets into Wiki HTML Protocol which gets very confusing very quicky, so let Toa_Ausar and I handle those. ;) ~Kohilå 22:09, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Signature help Okay, try this coding: Zåhåku Hope that fixes your issue. ~Åusår